4-Star Adventure
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Can one change make a big difference?


**Enjoy!**

.

Within the base of Mt. Paozu, where plant and wildlife lived in perfect harmony, a hut shaped house was sitting in its lonesome and right in front of it - the said house in question - the individuals who were having a lovely meal together, were none other than Son Gohan, aka Grandpa Gohan as he was known to his adoptive Grandson, whose name was none other than Son Naruto, and as he, Naruto, was enjoying his meal with his smiling grandfather, the blond paused and looked up.

"Is something troubling you, Naruto?" Gohan asked.

"I hear something," the blond frowned. "An engine I think…"

"Oh?" the old man blinked, tilting his head ever so slightly. "I wonder who'd be way out here in the wilderness… aside from us, I mean."

"Ugh! I hate nature!" a female voice shouted. "I definitely didn't wear the right shoes for this."

And as they both turned to the source of the voice they found themselves staring at a purple haired female with a pink dress, a pair of boots, and a pair of violet eyes stepping out of a two wheeled vehicle; and while Naruto was struck by her beauty, Grandpa Gohan decided to break the silence.

"Hello there!" he, Gohan, stated. "My name is Son Gohan, and this is my grandson, Naruto. Who are you, young lady?"

"Hi. My name's Bulma." the girl wiped her brow, honestly out of breath climbing the small hill between the road and our hut. "Nice to meet you. You got anything to drink?"

The blond wordlessly handed her a cup of tea, and paid a lot of attention to her throat as she gulped it down until Gohan smacked the back of his head way too fast for her to see and he, Naruto, looked away, with a blush forming on his whiskered cheek. "What's a city girl doing all the way up here in the mountains?"

"I'm on a treasure hunt!" and after wiping her mouth, following her words, the girl reached into her bag to pull out an orange orb with red stars in the center. "Have either of you seen a jewel like this? There should be one nearby."

"Oh, oh my!" a surprised Gohan stated as he observed the object in Bulms's hand with a look of familiarity. "That's just like that one I found years ago Naruto, before I found you in the woods! Go get it."

"Yes, Grandpa," Naruto replied obediently before entering the hut and returning with an object that made Bulma's eyes lit up. "Yes, you do have it! Another Dragon Ball!"

"Dragon Ball?" the blond frowned curiously. "Is that what these things are called?"

Bulma got a calculating gleam in her eyes and then, after coming to a decision, she pulled out a second Dragon Ball, much to the surprise of Gohan and Naruto, and laid the two she had on a the stump and looked at Naruto who shrugged before he walked forward, and added the one in his hand to the two before he, along with Gohan and Bulma, watched as the three balls began to pulse with an inner orange light.

"Dear me," and in interest, Gohan leaded forward. "It's never done that before."

"These are the magical Dragon Balls." Bulma started to explain. "There are only seven of them on the Planet, and if you gather them together and say the ancient words, the Magical Dragon will appear and grant you any single wish you want!"

"That sounds made up," Naruto eyed the girl with suspicion. "Is that made up?"

"Nope, it's all true!" an excited Bulma chirped. "I even made a device to help me find them. Here, I'll show you!"

And as reached into her purse, she hummed a bit before pulling out what looked like a stopwatch of some kind - with a botton on the top end, a string attached to the button that was, no doubt, probably used to keep the device from being lost, and of course a green screen with blinking orange dots.

"I call this the Dragon Radar," Bulma's explanation continued. "When I first found my Dragon Ball among some of my parents old junk, I studied it and realised that it gave off a unique energy signature I could track. It's what I used to track your Dragon Balls and I can use it to track the others: see?"

And as she demonstrated the function of the device, Naruto and Gohan couldn't help but look impressed, Gohan more so than Naruto.

"My, my what an impressive looking gadget," the old man stated. "I assume those three dots are the… _Dragon Balls_ here?"

"Yup!" the girl chirped, returning the device to her purse. "And I plan on finding all seven to get the Dragon to grant me my wish! Yours makes three, meaning that there's only four left to find!"

Naruto quickly snatched the ball with the four stars before Bulma could grab it and add it to the two she already had.

"Even if we believed your story, and that's a big _if_…" the blond stressed. "Who said we were just going to hand over our Dragon Ball to you? This if my Grandpa's treasure, I'm not just going to hand it to you."

"Oh yeah?" Bulma got an ugly smile on her face before pulling out a revolver and pointing it in Gohan's general direction. "Hand over the Dragon Ball punk, or the old man gets it!"

Gohan's face closed off before he moved faster than the girls eyes could see and raced over to grab the gun right out of her hands, unload it, and then throw it, the gun, on the ground behind him before she, Bulma, even realized it was gone. "Now that's very rude. You just don't threaten old men with guns, young lady. It's very unbecoming."

And Bulma gaped. "What the hell?"

"Grandpa and I are really strong," boasted Naruto. "It's gonna take a lot more than guns to take us out."

"Um... ha ha ha! Wasn't that funny?" laughed a suddenly nervous Bulma. "The way I pretended to be all evil, and you were so awesome? I wasn't really going to shoot him. I was just trying to scare you; silly me, he-he-he."

"Let this be a lesson to you Bulma-san," Gohan stated. "Those who threaten violence will often be met with violence." he wisely quotes. "Had you pulled that act with anyone else with our skills, you'd likely be in very big trouble right now."

"Um, yeah." the purple haired girl gulped. "Sorry about that. Thanks for not killing me or anything."

"I have an idea," stated Naruto. "Grandpa and I help you gather up these Dragon Balls. We'll be your bodyguards or whatever. In return, we all share the wish at the end."

"Wait, seriously?" a blinking Bulma asked. "You want to help me, after what I just did?"

"It's not like Grandpa was really in any danger. He could have caught the bullets if you shot at him," Naruto's casual statement made Bulma's eyes widen. "And yeah. You seem pretty weak, and you'll probably run into trouble gathering the rest of these Dragon Balls if they're as special as you say. It'd bother me if we let you go on your way helpless, and something happened to you so we come along, keep an eye on each other, and get a wish at the end of it. Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Actually," Bulma smiled, and Naruto had to hide how his heart jumped. "That sounds awesome. I'd really appreciate it."

"I agree." the old man nodded. "However. I won't be coming along."

"Grandpa?" Naruto asked, confused. He was perfectly able to travel.

"I'm old, Naruto." Gohan explained. "I've had my fill of adventures to last a lifetime, and I'm perfectly happy to stay here, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go with this young woman to see the world, make mistakes, learn from them. It's time you flew the nest."

"Thanks grandpa. I promise I'll be back before you know it." the blond said as he hugged his grandfather in every way that mattered, and with tears in his eyes, before he rubbed them off, sniffed his nose, and turned to Bulma. "Well, we're burning daylight. If we want to make good time, we better start going."

Bulma nodded, gathering up the Dragon Balls and putting them in her bag.

Naruto handed over his four star Dragon Ball, which she took hesitantly, before pulling out a case of what seemed to look capsules, and threw one to produce a motorcycle in a puff of smoke. "Oh, darn, wrong one. We need a side-car."

"No need." the city girl paused, "I prefer to run."

And she looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "This bike can go over a hundred miles an hour."

Naruto grinned. "I can keep up."

And he did.

Bulma watched in disbelief as the blond kept pace with her bike, his legs blurring as he was running faster than a sprinting cheetah; this was something she still wouldn't believe if she didn't see it with her eyes.

"Wow. How the hell are you so fast?" the girl asked about 10 minutes into their journey, after looking away from him to consult the Dragon Radar. "I remember your grandfather saying something about finding you in the forest. Are you an alien?"

"For all we know I could have been abandoned at the time Grandpa showed up by parents, who had one reason or the other to abandon me." Naruto's words earned him a blush from the purple haired girl. "So just because Grandpa stated that he found me in a forest, that doesn't mean I'm an alien, despite the fact that I actually am."

"You know, a simple yes or know could have been fine," Bulma dryly stated. "It could have saved you that lengthy explanation."

"Oh I know," Naruto agreed. "Just wanted to see the look on your face when I pointed out how stupid that questio was."

"I hate to you."

"You'll learn to love me."

"But still!" Bulma's eyes lit up and she slowed down. "I can't believe I'm talking to an actual extraterrestrial! Wow! This is like one of Tights' dumb stories!" She eyed Naruto like he was a unicorn and she had the tranquilizer gun all ready. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Okay." Naruto leaned away subtly. "Just promise you won't ask to dissect me or anything."

"Of course not," she said, though her eyes looked a little shifty. "What are you? Where did you come from? When did you come to earth? How? Why?"

Naruto mentally ordered his responses. "Um a Saiyan-hybrid. Planet Vegeta. In 739 when I was around 3. In a Saiyan Space Pod; and technically I was sent here 'cuz my _father_," he spat the word out with hate that surprised Bulma "Thought I was a low class weakling compared to my older brother and decided that I didn't have the right to the throne. Personally I like the fact that I was sent here because if I wasn't, I probably wouldn't have met someone like Gohan who taught me what's like to have a real family."

"My god," Bulma said to herself. "This is incredible; you're not making this up, are you? You're really some kind of prince? Earlier you said that you're a hybrid meaning that you're part Saiyan and something else. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope, none of it is made up." Naruto stated, answering Bulma's questions in order. "I'm the Prince of my race sent to Earth by a power hungry King. Yes, as I'm a hybrid, I'm only part Saiyan, and no, I don't know what. My mother was a consort that was killed before I could meet her."

"I-" Bulma hesitated, realising that she might have crossed a line. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's alright," the blond, however, waved her off. He wasn't that upset. "You couldn't have known about it."

For a little while, the journey continued in silence, as the mood was a bit sombre after that last conversation however once the sun was beginning to set, Bulma stepped on the brakes of her bike and as she did, Naruto's senses screamed forcing him to aim his right hand at the forest nearby before, much to the shock of his purple haired travelling partner, a beam of orange light shot out of it and towards its unknown random target.

_*BOOM*_

Of course Bulma was shocked.

"What the hell was that?!"

"There was a bad guy that direction," Naruto explained. "So I took care of him thus saving you the trouble of being kidnapped or something."

"No, I mean-" a sudden urge, however, made Bulma rapidly shake her head. "You know what? I'll ask later. Thanks for that, I guess."

And after she wandered off in that direction, Naruto decided to do a few light stretches to keep in shape until he paused as he noted Bulma returning with her skin a bit brighter than he thought it was, and a spooked out expression on her face. "A Pterodactyl…"

Naruto blinked. "Come again?"

"I could have been eaten by a Pterodactyl!" Bulma shrieked before rushing to her saviour and giving him a hug. "Thank you Naruto, thank you for saving me!"

"No problem," the blond tried not to show how much the hug was affecting him. "That's why I'm here after all: to protect the pretty lady on her quest!"

Bulma blushed before letting go of the blond, shyly tucking a strand of her purple hair behind her ear, and then retreating to her bike which she got on and then quickly drove. Naruto shrugged and followed after the girl in a mad sprint for a while until they came across a large rock.

"We should camp here tonight." the blond suggested. "So can you set things up while I'll hunt for dinner? Would you like anything?"

"No thanks," Bulma capsuled her motorcycle before producing a capsule house, and if it weren't for the fact that his Grandfather had taken him to the City a few times when they were out of supplies, and when he was younger, Naruto would have been surprised at what he had just witnessed. "I'm fine with the food I packed, and yeah I can set things up."

The blond shrugged before he got headed into the woods and did some hunting while Bulma retreated into the house; and a few hours after the hunting, skinning, smoking and eating was done, Naruto walked into the capsule house to see that Bulma was enraptured by the television where a handsome man was kissing a beautiful woman.

"By the way can I take a bath?" the blond asked as walked up to the female. "It's been a week since my last one."

"Wait, what?" Bulma scrambled away from the blond once she processed his words and gave him a sniff. "Get in there right now! I'll wash your clothes, just get clean right now!"

"I'm used to doing that myself but thanks for the offer." Naruto started to take off his clothes. "Where's the shower?"

"Around the corner to your right," it was painful for her but once the blond was about to take off his pants, having already taken off his shirt to reveal the godly sculpted upper physique that was hidden underneath, Bulma looked away from the undressing blond. "And didn't your grandpa teach you that it's rude to suddenly undress in front of a girl?"

"Nope." Naruto stated, walking away from the female and to the bathroom. "We almost always took baths together so it never really came up."

"Well it's rude!" Bulma stated, still not looking as Naruto walked away from her. "So don't do it next time unless the girl wants you too!"

Eventually the blond found the door to the bathroom and as it opened and closed, indicating that Naruto found what he was looking for, Bulma took that as the cue she needed to put the clothes which belonged to her enigmatic partner in the washing machine before she returned to the living room, paused, and then shuffled up to the bathroom door trying to muffle the noise of the shower that was pouring on the other side.

"Naruto?" of course she was trying, and failing hard, to not imagine the blond without any clothes. "In the woods earlier, back when you saved me-thanks again for that-the power you used, is it from your alien side?"

"It's called Ki Manipulation and as far as I know, humans with the right training can do something like that," from the other side, Naruto was scrubbing his hair. "My grandpa is actually the one who taught me the basics and I just expanded from there. It helped that my hybrid-heritage made learning easier though."

"How?" a curious Bulma wondered. "I mean, what does being a Saiyan-hybrid grant you? And can you tell what powers you got from your Saiyan side and your mother's side?"

"For starters, I most certainly got my looks from my mother seeing as I sure as hell look nothing like my father or brother who essentially is my father's mini-me down to his name." the blond stated, earning a small giggle from Bulma. "Aside from that, I guess I got everything else from my dads side of the family: Enhanced Senses, Freakishly Supernatural Physical Conditions, ability to grasp Ki easier than most people, my ability to transform, oh, and my tail."

"Transform?" Bulma blinked. "Wait, tail? What the hell are you talking about? I've been with you all day, I didn't see any tail!"

The shower stopped and Bulma heard the shuffle on the other side but unfortunately, she was unable to move as fast as she would have wanted because as the door she leaned on opened, and the steam poured out with a hiss, she found herself staring at the dripping muscular body of a towelling Naruto.

"The reason you didn't see my tail was 'cuz it's been hiding inside my pants, see?" the blond moved his hip and there sticking out of his tail bone was a brown monkey tail. "As for me transforming... well, under the full moon, I can transform into a giant monkey though thanks to Grandpa Gohan, I was able to get the rampaging part under control meaning if I end up eventually going full ape, you don't need to worry about me running around and wrecking everything in sight… pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool... hot… hunk~"

And as he picked up the words from Bulma while noting her delirious state, Naruto smirked.

"So I'm a hunk, huh?"

The purple haired girl suddenly blushed.

"Well I _have _been working my ass off ever since I could move." he flexed his muscles a bit. "So getting an awesome bod like this is obviously to be expected. You like?"

And rather than answer, Bulma suddenly rushed passed Naruto, into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

Naruto frowned.

"Bulma, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "I was just having fun. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No, no, I'm fine," the response he got earned a sigh from his, Naruto's lips, as he rested on the door before him. "I'm not mad."

"So, about that wish," the blond started in an attempt to change the current topic into something more conversable between them. "How are we planning on splitting it? What were you going to wish for before I came along?"

"Oh," the voice of Bulma replied. "The perfect Boyfriend."

"...When given the opportunity to wish for anything in the world," Naruto slowly stated. "A _perfect Boyfriend_ is what you want to wish for? I mean… _really_?"

"You don't understand."

"Make me."

"Back where I'm from, my family runs the world's leading tech company," Bulma started after a moment of silence. "And because of that, because people know who I am through that it's difficult to find someone who wants to truly be your friend and not just because you're rich. It's the same with the boys I try to date."

"If I were to date you it would be because you're beautiful and smart." Naruto frowned. "Even now that I found out that you're rich and famous, I still don't care… but I guess that could be hard to deduce since I'm sure many guys have told you something similar."

"They have," Bulma replied. "But for some reason... I feel like I can trust you more than them despite the fact that I barely even know you."

"Then it's a good thing we're going on this trip, isn't it?" a grinning Naruto stated. "And as for that wish, let's compromise." he suggested. "You want a perfect Boyfriend, right? What if I can _be _said boyfriend? That way we can still have a wish to use on the Dragon that benefit the two of us, maybe even the world as a whole."

And at that, Bulma froze, because on one hand, the blond's suggestion made a lot of sense.

As she stated before, her main reason for hunting the Dragon Ball in the first place was so that she could use the wish to ask for the perfect boyfriend but if the blond became the said boyfriend she was looking for - she wasn't exactly against the idea because she found him _incredibly_ handsome - then that meant that they'd have a wish left to use for something that was a bit more beneficial to er, heck or even the two of them.

On the other hand while the thought of going out with the said blond in question was appealing, the thing was that the two of them became friends today, and as far as she knew, time and effort from both parties was what was needed to form the strong relationship she was looking for.

Though people going on dates the first time they meet isn't something that's exactly new to her.

"C-can," she hesitated, "Can you give me time to think about this?"

"Sure," shrugged Naruto. "I can wait."

Thankfully, her showering helped her to think about what she was going to do moving forward - as being a literal genius helped her process things a bit faster, and more logically than most in her age group - meaning that by the time she was done and out of the bathroom, she was ready to give Naruto an answer but when she saw him, he was still in the towels he had on.

_'Right,'_ she thought, blushing, as looked on. _'His clothes are still in the washing machine…'_

"Oh hey," stated Naruto as he looked up from his spot. "Come up with an answer yet?"

Bulma - who was in a bathrobe that generously hugged her curvaceous form and revealed her wide hips and long legs to the blonds viewing eyes - took a deep breath and walked up to him before wrapping her arms around his waist, and sighing in content as she felt the softness of the blond's chest as she rested her head on it.

"Huh…" a blinking Naruto stated with his hands raised in surprise. "I guess that means its a yes?"

"Princess Bulma..." the words of the purple haired girl earned a blush from the blond. "I like the sound of being seen as Royalty."

"Then I guess that means it's a yes." deadpanned Naruto before he hesitantly wrapped his hand around Bulma's shoulder, and his tail protectively around his waist, once he took note of how she snuggled into him following the arm wrapping. "And I guess that means we have one wish."

"I won't mind giving it to you." a content Bulma stated. "What do you want to wish for?"

"I... I want to know what's been happening in my home planet since I last saw it." the blond stated, earning a quirked eyebrow from Bulma. "Because despite how I was treated by few, it's still my home. I'm not gonna despise my entire race 'cuz I hate my father and older brother."

"I'll admit, that _is _a much better wish than what I was going for." grumbled Bulma. "But what we'll be doing is asking the Dragon for one small information when we could probably wish for all the knowledge in the universe."

"Then how about that?" suggested Naruto, causing Bulma to blink in confusion. "You know? Asking for all the knowledge in the universe? That way we can both get to use the wish in a way that benefits the both of us."

"That's… not actually a bad idea." Bulma slowly stated as her mind was working. "Yeah, I can see the two of us working with something like that! While you'll learn more about Martial Arts and Ki Manipulation, I can learn more about the science and technologies of other aliens and use them to improve what we have on Earth! Unfortunately... I hardly think either of our bodies could handle all that information without completely failing on us. "

"Then we use something else," stated Naruto. "Like, I don't know… maybe a computer, or something?"

"Yeah, yeah that could work!" excitedly, Bulma clasped her hands and grinned. "Just imagine: a copy of all the knowledge in the universe will be just a click away! Aren't you excited?!"

"That does sound kinda fun," agreed Naruto, who wasn't excited 'as his as of today' girlfriend. "But to be honest, I'm more into fighting than scientific advancement. Heck the only way I knew about computers was because Grandpa took me into a big city one day and showed me all that stuff which bored me after a while."

"Then it's a good thing you'll have me as a girlfriend," stated Bulma as she got up from the ground and stretched. "'Cuz there's gonna be no one better to introduce you to the world of science. Get ready for a fun ride!"

"Yeah," deadpanned Naruto. "We'll see about that."

And with that said, after Bulma was able to get Naruto some clothes to wear for the night, the pair headed off to sleep while blissfully unaware, of the challenges that they might come to face in the near future.

.

_**End**__._

.

**Authors Note**: Simultaneously working on multiple stories is annoying as fuck. Expect a Naruto/Teen Titans story to be posted after this one; and as for this one, well it's a story that's heavily inspired by **DuncanIdaho2014's Dragon Ball Redux **except the main character is Naruto who's the half-breed younger brother of Vegeta meaning that in this story, instead of Tarble who gets sent away it's Naruto who takes the place of Tarble and is instead sent to Earth while Goku's ship mysteriously never made it. He's alive somewhere in the Universe but you won't see him in this story. Probably you'll hear about him in the Dragon Ball continuation of it.

**Family:** The fact that it's eventually Naruto, and not Goku, who will be the first Super Saiyan will reinforce Vegeta's belief (and boost his ego) that those of the Royal bloodline are the only ones capable of the Transformation within his universe; and as for Naruto's mother? Well, she was someone created by Dr. Miyu (Dragon Ball GT father of Baby) to end the lives of Saiyans but King Vegeta overpowered her, and saw the potential to create a strong heir with her but as said heir wasn't as strong as he hoped, well, you can guess what happened afterwards. Eventually you'll know the power Naruto got from his mother; and well… Gohan is alive because he discovered the weakness of Naruto's tail before his first Great Ape transformation. Said transformation also brought up memories of his past life so Naruto remembers all he lived through in the Narutoverse meaning that you guys should probably expect to see familiar Naruto techniques in the near future, along with the techniques taught to him by Gohan.

.

**Pairings**: Naruto/Bulma/Chichi and maybe Android 18 (and maybe a little Panchy Lemon on the side) while Vegeta might be paired with Launch, and Krillin with either Tights, or Maron.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z


End file.
